


You with me?

by Inkforwords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, lacrosse practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkforwords/pseuds/Inkforwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's parents are gone for the evening and he and Isaac finally get some time to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You with me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehappyfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappyfangirl/gifts).



> Offered as a gift for thehappyfangirl who was the 3rd place winner of my most recent giveaway! She asked for Danny and Isaac after lacrosse practice. I went over the word limit a little bit.

Isaac is tugging on his jersey when Danny walks into the locker room. He doesn’t see him, but he catches the scent of Armani as it wafts through the room, a comforting and more welcome scent than the pungent smell of sweat and boy. He glances up, just as he’s grabbing his stick, briefly hearing Stiles mumble something about stupid alpha’s as he storms into the locker room passed Danny to his own locker.

“You alright Stiles?” Danny asks as Isaac glances at him, catching a strong whiff of Derek’s scent and he turns away to roll his eyes. Stiles mutters something like ‘peachy’ and Danny just shakes his head and gives Isaac a grin before tugging his shirt over his head.

Isaac cant help but watch as Danny’s muscles ripple when the shift lifts over his head and his eyes track every small movement, even when Danny is pulling under armor over his body, the fabric clinging to everything.

“Lahey! Stop ogling Danny and get your ass on the field!” Finstock yells from the doorway of his office. Isaac feels his face heat and is glad that only a few of the guys are still in the locker room, Stiles, Scott and Danny being three of them.

“Yes coach.” He mumbles, sending Danny a withering look when the other boy winks at him.

 

\--

 

When they finally get to Danny’s place after practice, both of them are pleasantly surprised that Danny’s parents and younger siblings are gone. It’s a rarity these days to get even a couple hours alone, give that Derek kicks everyone out of the loft so he and Stiles can have some alone time when Stiles manages to slip away from the Sheriff. So Danny and Isaac usually end up at Danny’s on those days, like today. They usually have to stick it out downstairs though, hanging out in the living room or the den, playing video games or doing homework.

Danny’s parents are awesome, but they set down some ground rules after Danny’s last boyfriend and well, Isaac can’t blame them. They just want their son to take things slow this time around and Isaac really couldn’t agree more, since he also wants to take things slow. Even with his now heightened libido around the full moon he’s heard stories from Scott and Derek both, even Boyd about losing the shift when having sex.

Even though Danny knows everything now, Isaac still wants to be able to control himself, so they take it slow. Any sign of claws or teeth and they stop. But it’s been a while since they’ve been able to have a somewhat decent make out and groping session, so he’s actually really glad that Danny’s family is gone for the evening.

They make their way up to Danny’s room and Danny strips out of his sweatshirt, his t-shirt riding up slightly in the back. Isaac tries not to let his eyes linger, but he can’t help it. It’s close to a full moon and he’s definitely in the mood for some kissing. He tugs his own sweatshirt over his head and he finds Danny’s back still to him, turning on his computer.

Isaac smiles and moves up behind him, settling his hands on Danny’s hips, fingers pushing up the t-shirt slightly. He lets out sigh and presses his face against the back of Danny’s neck, inhaling happily. Danny hums, one hand coming to rub against one of  Isaac’s. Isaac noses at the soft hair at Danny’s neck and Danny squirms against him, laughing softly.

“You know that tickles, right?” Danny murmurs and turns around to face him. Isaac grins, leaning to bump his nose against Danny’s when Danny gets a hand up his shirt, fingers skirting against his stomach. 

“You like it though.” Isaac whispers with a shy smile as Danny’s threads to fingers through Isaac’ belt loops and tugs him toward the bed. They both fall down onto the comforter and bounce slightly when they hit it. Isaac lets out a delighted laugh and they grin at each other.

Danny leans in slowly, fingers pushing up under Isaac’s shirt again, his hands warm against Isaac’s belly. Isaac sighs happily and kisses Danny slow, just a firm press of his lips against Danny’s. Danny hums his content and shifts to lean over Isaac, slotting one leg between Isaac’s own and pressing Isaac down into the mattress.

Isaac can hear the way Danny’s heart picks up when Isaac coaxes his lips open, licking into his mouth and pushing one hand up the back of Danny’s shirt. He presses his hand against Danny’s skin, relishing in the firm muscles that move under his fingers. Danny pulls away from the kiss to pepper kisses along Isaac’s jaw and down his neck.

They both learned long ago that Danny can mark up Isaac as much as he wants and it wont matter, because it’ll be gone within 20 minutes. But Isaac can mark up Danny and it’ll be there for a couple days, so Isaac is only allowed to mark below the neck line, Danny on the other hand, well. He can do whatever and is currently doing so by sucking a red mark into Isaac’s neck. 

It makes his heart speed up and his blood start to run hot, just thinking about Danny marking him. He wants to be marked by Danny, he wants people to know that Danny has done that to him and he’s always a little upset that they fade so quickly. But he always preens a little when guys in the locker room comment on the marks he’s left on Danny’s chest. Jackson usually scowls at him, but Isaac ignores that.

Isaac inhales sharply when Danny bites down at the juncture of his neck and shoulder and glances down at him. He can feel Danny smirk against his skin.

“You with me?” Danny asks and Isaac growls softly, pinching Danny’s side. Danny just grins at him and shifts a little settling himself in the v of Isaac’s legs.

“Yeah, of course.” Isaac huffs, letting out a little mewl of pleasure as Danny shimmies downward and pushes his shirt up slightly to kiss at his stomach. A spike of arousal jolts down his spine and he’s already half hard in his jeans, knowing Danny can feel it, he shifts a little.

Danny grins up at him when Isaac slips his fingers into Danny’s dark hair and watches with a heavy gaze, trying to keep his breaths steady as Danny’s fingers begin to deftly undo his belt.

He moves his hands away from Danny’s hair because this is usually where the teeth and claws come out, right when it’s starting to get good. He’s been giving himself such blue balls from this, that he really hopes it doesn’t happen this time. But Danny is nosing down the line of dark blonde hair from his navel that disappears into his jeans and Isaac sucks in a breath at the sensation.

“Lift up.” Danny murmurs against his hip, his voice thick, his eyes dark and heavy and Isaac complies once Danny has the button popped open and his fly down. Danny takes Isaac’s belt off and drops it over the side of the bed and then sits back to tug Isaac’s jeans down a little, his bulge evident in his briefs as they come into view.

Danny grins and reaches out one hand to palm him through his briefs and Isaac lets out a loud moan, arching up into the touch. He can hear the quickening beat of Danny’s heart and it makes his own start to pound. And then Danny is leaning forward, settling back in and Isaac’s breath hitches as he realizes what Danny is about to do.

They haven’t  really made it this far yet, but they’ve talked about it, a lot. And Isaac fists his hands in the sheets when Danny leans down and mouths at him through the thin cotton. It’s everything all at once, pleasure and heat and holy fuck, it feels great and that’s just through the cotton. He’s probably going to shoot his load as soon as Danny gets his mouth on him and that’d be really embarrassing.

“Danny…”Isaac whispers, a little urgently and nudges at his shoulder, because he wants this to last. He always wants to get his hands on Danny, maybe jerk him off too, maybe instead of this they could do that.

Danny doesn’t pull off at first and Isaac’s breaths are becoming shallower and he can feel the slight prick of claws and his fangs wanting to pop out. Derek said it was completely normal, sort of like you cant control your hormones, so the arousal makes you shift, but it’s still embarrassing and frightening all at once. He doesn’t want to ever hurt Danny.

“Danny..” His tone is a little urgent and he tries to wriggle away because he can feel himself losing hold of the shirt and Danny pulls back suddenly, but his eyes are soft and he moves up to kiss at Isaac’s chin.

“Isaac, it’s fine.” Danny murmurs and kisses along his jaw, one of his hands reaching in between them to rub at Isaac’s cock. Isaac makes a broken noise, trying to retract his claws but he cant and he angles his face away when Danny tries to kiss him. “I’ve got you, okay? You’re not going to hurt me… and honestly, it’s kind of a turn on. From what Stiles told me… it’s kind of like a werewolf arousal thing, so I’m flattered.” Danny says, and of course he talked to Stiles. Isaac feels his cheeks grow hot, knows his eyes are gold now and Danny just leans in and kisses the tip of his nose while giving his cock a firm stroke.

It’s pretty quick after that, Isaac gets one of his hands between them and is very careful, managing to retract his claws, but his teeth are still out and he slips it into Danny’s jeans to tug him out and they jerk each off other off. It’s frenzied and rushed and a little awkward because they aren’t yet used to each other in this sense, but Danny’s grip is firm and he does this thing on his upstroke that Isaac practically whining and rutting up against him and they don’t come together. Isaac’s vision goes white and he knows he lets go of Danny to grip at the sheets, because his claws definitely came back and he lets out a deep moan. But Danny jacks him through it and ruts against Isaac’s stomach as Isaac pants and just when he’s about to get his hands back onto him, Danny moans loudly against his neck, hips jerking and Isaac feels come spill against his belly.

Danny collapses onto of him, breathing heavily and Isaac smiles into his hair, carefully letting his claws thread through the dark strands as Danny reaches out to tangle his fingers with Isaac’s free hand. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
